An Unexpected Visit
by Ascend or A8scond
Summary: Great. So I had one day to live my freedom, and for a whole season be trapped in Cahill-land. A typical Cahill reunion, and all flames will be split with me and Jesse. Me mainly because I'm a pyromaniac. Rated T for Dying Cat noises. Natan/Amian and a few others...
1. Chapter 1: One Day of Freedom

An Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dan, do the disclaimer.**

**Dan: Why me?**

**Me: Because. Do you want an argument? Or shall I….. *pulls rope* trigger this trap?**

**Dan: *dangling from one foot* Okay! Nataliya June-Annabeth Hunter does not own The 39 Clues, Louis Vuitton, ninjas, or football!**

**Me: Well spoken, Dan. *takes out knife and cuts rope* **

**Dan: Oww! Nat, you owe me one in the story.**

**Me: *grits teeth* Don't. Call. Me. Nat. Or else.**

**Dan: *intimidated***

**Choo-choo goes the story train!**

Chapter One

Dan POV

I hate reunions. Hate, hate, hate, HATE reunions. The last one we had ended in a red faced Amy, a screaming-and-threatening-to-sue Natalie, three wrestling Holts, two angry animals (a.k.a Saladin and Arnold), an exploding room (courtesy of the Starling triplets), music that shattered a few windows, and a dazed Ian and Jonah. The second-to-last one ended with Grace's mansion burning down **(A/N: Yeah, it was the start of the Clue hunt.)**. And that's why, even with my awesome ninja skills, we still have to "reunite." Yeah, an ideal Cahill reunion would be suicide.

So when Fiske called and told us that the Holts, Cobr-ahem, Kabras, Wizards and Starlings were coming over for the summer, you can guess our reactions.

Amy: B-but I-Ian said h-he wouldn't be c-coming un-until… *faints*

Me: EVERYBODY RUN! THE PRADA PRINCESS AND MY SISTER'S FIANCÉ-TO-BE ARE STAYING HERE! I LIKE SUGAR! AND NINJAS! AND NATALIE! AND NINJAS! DID I MENTION I LIKE SUGAR? **(A/N: Yep. He's on a sugar rush.) **AND THE STARLINGS WILL PROBABLY BLOW UP ANOTHER LAB! AND THE HOLTS WILL BREAK ALL ANTIQUES IN THIS HOUSE! AND…..

Well, you get the idea. Nellie, being the punk lover, was oblivious to all this and kept on screaming, "YOU KNOOOOOOOW I LOOOOVE YOUUUUU, SO DON'T LET MMMEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII!"  
Yeah, Natalie's nickname for her, Dying Cat, is pretty appropriate.

Anyways, back to the reunion.  
"Each Cahill will arrive in a day, and by that time you need to get the rooms and Dan ready," Fiske told Amy. I grabbed the phone.  
"Hey! I'm just on a sugar rush! So what! And did you know I beat the boss level in Pokémon? Awesome, right! And..." I would've gone on if Nellie hadn't snatched the phone and told Fiske that she had it under control, Dan's not allowed sugar for a month, and Amy will do the rest.

Great. So I had one day to live my freedom.  
Well, better get started now. I tossed myself on the couch and worked on that new level on Pokémon.

**So, that was my first story! What did you think of it? Please review!**

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace!**

**~Nataliya**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awaitment of Doom

Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's Nataliya here! AANYWAYS…. Your reviews have risen to the occasion!**

**TheHelper3440: Thanks! And you'll love him even more after you read what happens in Chapter 3… :D  
catdreamer39: You really think so? :D YAY!  
TheUltimateArtist: I know, but because Ian had told her that he wouldn't be coming until next month, but I guess he lied! :  
JesseCPK: I know, your use for flames was awesome, so I gave half of them to you for your uses! And I'm sorry if you thought it was cliché, I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Evan, do the disclaimer.  
Evan: And how are you going to make me do that?  
Me: By making you accidentally-on-purpose fall into a pit of….unpleasant things.  
Evan: And if I do?  
Me: You'll be fine.  
Evan: Okay. Even though I'm not in the story, Nataliya June-Annabeth Hunter does not own anything of the 39 Clues, Buffy, Charlie the Unicorn, Pokémon or Blackberry.  
Me: Satisfied, but Amian is still the best.  
Evan: Wait, WHAT? *chases me around the room with a spider and bumps into an old friend…*  
Charlie the Unicorn: How y'all doin'?  
Evan: AAHHHH! (A/N: Evan's scared of Charlie the Unicorn, due to my blackmailing. :D) *runs away***

**On to the story!**

Amy POV

WHY did Ian have to come one month before he said? WHY did the Starlings (though Sinead's okay) have to come and blow up another lab? And WHY do the Dolt-ahem, Holts have to come and destroy all our antiques? And not to mention Jonah and his never-ending-typing-on-Blackberry dad…

Ugh. I'm just SO happy that Fiske decided to invite the Cahills unexpectedly. I'm just SO happy and joyful that Ian's coming. (A/N: Well, SOMEONE's in a bad mood. `v`) Then Dan came rushing down.

"Hey Amy! Guess what? I…nothing! Gotta go! Do you have any red food coloring? And I beat the final level on my new game! And I want sugar! Candy!" Dan sped around the room, and I guess he'd been sneaking some sweet stuff, because he was as hyper as a full power rocket.  
"Excuse me, Dan? All I heard was, 'blah blah Amy blah blah what blah blah blah game blah blah red food coloring bla- wait, food coloring?"  
Why would Dan need food coloring? I asked him that, and he told me that he 'wanted to cook with Nellie.'  
Stupidly, I gave him the bottle.  
"Thanks! Bye!" He ran back up to his room, and I shook my head. What was he gonna do?

**Well, Chapter 2's up! And Chapter 3 will be in a few minutes…. *rubs hands* So, review!**

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace!**

**~Nataliya**


	3. Chapter 3: Cahills on the Doorstep

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I know I promised a few minutes… Adelaide can get a bit runny. And for the complaints of the short chapter, that was because I went on holiday. :#)  
SOOO… your reviews!**

**catdreamer39: Nooo… my soul is being torn from my body because Dan got away with it *cough* NOT *cough*  
The Gone Angel: Amy, yes you do. As for Dan, you'll have to wait and see… :D  
Guest: Sorry! I just can… you know… hang off a bit… :/ sorry!**

**Dis-clai-mer is he-re! **

**Me: Hmmm… *imitating Effie Trinket* who shall I pick for the honour of being this chapter's disclaimer?  
*Ned and Ted walk in*  
Me: Aha! Perfect! Thing 1 and Thing 2, could you do the disclaimer and then defuse the bomb a Vesper left on the doorstep?  
Ned: But wouldn't it-  
Ted: Make more sense if-  
Ned: We defused the bomb first?  
Me: … how did you do that… NOW DISCLAIMER!  
Ned: Nataliya June-Annabeth Hunter-  
Ted: Does not own anything in this story-  
Both: Except for the actual story!  
Me: … ._. smart alecks… Now defuse the bomb before we blow sky high!**

***creepy Joker voice* Tick… tock…**

Chapter 3: Cahills on the Doorstep

Dan POV

The doorbell rang. And rang. And rang. But I didn't bother going to pick it up. I had much more important stuff to do. I slowly and carefully hid the bottle on top of the card I had made for Natalie. Not that I like her or anything, wait-why did I just think that? With her beautiful amber eyes, her silky hair and- no! Bad Dan! Go back to pranking Natalie. I smirked. When Nat the Cobra arrived, she was going to be in for a big surprise.

Amy POV

When I opened the door, I heard something _very_ familiar.  
"Hello, love," Ian's voice just wanted to make me melt into a puddle on the floor. The Kabras came in dressed like supermodels, as usual. Queen Cobra, with a white flouncy dress and platform heels, Ian in a silky Armani suit. Natalie wrinkled her nose at my shirt.  
"Honestly, Amy, you could've chosen a decent brand, something other than your-" She shuddered. _"Wall-Paper clothes._"  
"I think she looks perfectly fine, and it's Wal-Mart." Ian said. I felt my cheeks turning redder than before. Why did I always have to blush around him more than usual? Then Dan came down, his ears covered by his hands. I think it was because of Nellie imitating Lady Gaga.  
"AAHH! DYING CAT NOISES!" Natalie rolled her eyes.  
"Well, Daniel? Show me to my room!"  
"With pleasure," Dan led Natalie up to her room. Nellie hauled their suitcases up, and then it was just me and Ian. We were talking about what activities we would do when everyone got here, until we heard a bloodcurdling scream. I instantly froze. Natalie. I heard Ian gasp softly. I turned and understood why.

Natalie POV

I sat on the chair in my room, and noticed Daniel looking at me.  
"What are you staring at?" I snapped.  
"Nothing." I then looked at my table, and saw a beautiful card on it. I inhaled.  
"Like the gift?" Daniel was smirking, his jade-green eyes on mine.  
"Daniel, it's just-" I never got to finish. A jet of red liquid squirted in the air, and onto my white expensive Gucci dress. Aaaaaaah!  
"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!" The exclamation mark is an understatement. He laughed like crazy, and ran. I whipped my dart gun out and chased after him.  
_He is sooo dead_, I thought. Then I ran smack into him.

**SO! End of chapter! Sorry it took me so long, again!**

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!  
~The Crazy Nat Nut**


	4. Chapter 4: The Video

Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated, I'll reply to your reviews later. I just want to continue the story!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Someone? Disclaimer? *rings a bell*  
Me:  
Me:  
Me:  
Me: WELL SOMEONE?  
Me:  
Eisenhower: Hup-two-three-four! Nataliya June-Annabeth Hunter does not own anything!  
Me: Finally! That was... kind of easy. Well nevermind, let's go-go-go!  
Eisenhower: That's the spirit!**

Nobody's POV

One by one, the Cahills arrived. The Starlings, fresh from their lab in the Ekat base, the Holts, jogging on the spot, old Alistair Oh, talking to the man that started it all-Fiske, in a black suit, the famed Jonah Wizard, his also-famed dad with a Blackberry in his hand, and Dan and Natalie still hadn't come down.  
"Ooh ooh ooh AIIIIIOUUUUUUIIIIIIIHHH YEAH!" Everyone instantly covered their ears and glared at Nelle, iPod in hand, who shrugged.  
"You can't blame me for loving music," she told them. "Now where's Dan and Natalie?"  
Sinead volunteered to go up and look for them, and came down five minutes later, a horror-struck look on her face.  
"Th-they w-were watchi-ng-" She never got to finish her sentence. Sinead Starling fainted.  
Hamilton carried her to the medical room, where he found Dan and Natalie. You'll never guess what they were doing. No, they weren't kissing-at least not yet. Dan and Natalie were actually bent over the security camera with films of the last reunion, giggling like maniacs. They were playing the part when Hamilton was dared to propose to Sinead (A/N: I forgot whoever's story that was, but credits go to them for that story). Then, the keyboard started smoking, and went black. Sinead had thankfully woken up, and had disabled the computer screen by simply cutting the wires. They looked up.  
"Aww, Sinead! That was the good part!" Dan complained. The rest of the Cahills rushed into the room.  
"Daniel, why is your arm around my sister?" Ian asked. Dan quickly let go.  
"It was not." Then Fiske rapped on the door, and everyone jumped.  
"Everyone, there is going to be an announcement in five minutes down at the living room. Please get down there, unless you want to face the unfortunate events of my newly installed anti-Vesper machinery," He strode out of the room, and they looked at each other.

What in Gideon's sake was going to happen?

**I hope you liked it! I will be posting the other chapters later.**

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!**  
**~Natty the Ninja**


	5. Chapter 5: Can ninja turtles really fly?

Nobody POV

As the Cahills assembled, Fiske rapped on the table. Everybody stopped, in fear of the anti-Vesper installments.  
"Okay. We are going to play a series of games, the first being-" He was interrupted by Saladin, who rubbed against his leg and _mrrp_-ed for red snapper. He sighed, and told the Egyptian Mau to go find Nellie. Fiske cleared his throat again.  
"As I was saying, we are going to be playing a series of games to reunite the Cahill clan. First off, we are going to play 'Debate'-" Everyone groaned. Ian pointed out that it was a game played by people in the designing coincil, or his parents when interrogating a spy.  
"-where someone asks a question and we debate on it. Gather in a circle." They did what they were told. Dan raised his hand, and Fiske nodded.  
"Can I ask the first question?"  
"Yes." Everyone leaned in, apart from Natalie, who was sitting next to him so close she didn't need to.  
"Can ninja turtles really fly?" Amy said no, while Hamilton said yes. The two of them had a deep quarrel with everyone taking sides, Natalie, Ted, Ned, Reagan, Hamilton and Jonah on one side, whilst Amy, Ian, Sinead, Madison, Alistair on the other.  
"They don't even _exist_, let alone fly."  
"Yes they do! Everyone sane says so!"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"Honestly, Ned, I never thought you could be so immature."  
"Seriously, Sinead, I cannot believe you don't believe in ninja turtles."  
"Natalie, stop it. You're just following the path of your boyfriend."  
"Ian, YOU'RE just following the path of your girlfriend."  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
Dan just sat back and watched the pandemonium.

After a few hours of this, everyone was too tired to say a single no or yes. Who knew that debate could be so tiring?

**Hope you liked it. I'm too tired to post disclaimers, comments, author's notes, et cetera. You already know what I mean. It's 2:30AM where I live. But I'll still be posting.**

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!**  
**~Nataliya**


	6. Chapter 6: Washing and Kissing

Dan POV  
I rushed down the stairs. Natalie was calling for me from the bedroom down a floor-more like shrieking, I guess. She was fuming, her nightgown suspiciously stained yellow.  
"Daniel Arthur Cahill," She addressed me in a low voice-the calm before the storm. "Do you know how much this cost?"  
"A few hundred, easy. Now PLEASE calm down, or I won't tell you how to get rid of the stain."  
"This is genuine Armani! A few thousand, more like! Now get this off before I-" She continued ranting about the cost of Armani nightgowns and what she would do to me at the least if I didn't get it off RIGHT NOW. I told her some words that would've made Amy wash out my mouth with soap. She looked wide eyed at the string of insults I had thrown at her, then narrowed her eyes and pulled out her dart gun.  
"Whoa, Nat. Calm down, I'll get the cleansing foam," She looked pleased, and gave me a slight push.  
"Well, go then!"

Ten minutes later, I was working my butt off in Natalie's room, with her watchful eye on me, lounging back on her chair and texting. The stain had somehow diminished to a dot that only Natalie could see with her eye, because she told me to keep on scrubbing.  
"What are you doing?" Natalie's voice next to my ear said. I realized I had stopped scrubbing.  
"I'm sorry, your Highness," I replied. I held the shirt up for Queen Cobra's inspection. She nodded, and I exhaled.  
"Thank you, Dan."  
"You just said my name correctly."  
"What about it?"  
"Thank you... Natalie Kabra."  
"You're welcome... Dan." I pulled her closer to my body and kissed her.


End file.
